


Varied altitude

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complicated relationships yo, It's so fucking short, M/M, POV Dave, The solkat is only implied, a Drabble I whipped up in like ten minutes, but it's not about Dirk so I'm happy, especially given it's human/troll, it's all Davesol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just a matter of height, or a matter of emotions. When it comes to Sollux Captor, damnit it's a matter of pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varied altitude

Sollux is tall, and that is a problem. He is tall and lanky. Almost every bone protrudes from him, wrists sharp, elbows, knees, and hips like knives, and an inhuman rib cage showing it's way through gray skin. 

That's another thing about him, he's so distinctly inhuman. Bone structure never quite right, comparatively. Teeth too sharp, skin gray and slightly more translucent then humans, hair too wiry. He always moves in a way so languidly, a smooth, yet choppy, alien gait. There was of course the obvious differences, horns, two sets, eyes, opaque and eerily, beautifully, alluring. The red eye was so striking, but when combined with the blue, it formed a combination that almost hurt to look at. He was everything perfect. Except, too tall. 

You were used to being the tallest in your group. Not by much, especially with how tall Jade was getting, but the tallest nonetheless. Meeting Sollux, who was significantly taller then you, was like a glove thrown, it was infuriating. How dare he. How dare he be able to code up to the standards of your mother/daughter. How dare he be a fucking electrified genius. How dare he snicker at you with that deep, yet nasally voice. How dare he have such long legs and impeccable bone structure, you swear you could straighten lines of cocaine with his cheekbones. How dare he have an ass that looks so fucking bony but feels like heaven. How dare he be stronger then you, not physically, but those damn psionics, able to eradicate buildings and forests and worlds and dreams where they stand. It's unfair. 

Damn him. 

You hate him, and you love him, and apparently the feeling's mutual. Which probably explains how you know that ass feels like heaven. It's been exactly five weeks, six days, three hours, and forty nine seconds since you met him, and you've been attracted to, and pissed off at him the entire time. You grab his checkered collar and pull him down to you. 

"I hate you." You tell him and he growls in response and you hate to admit how attractive it is. "I detest you, you're such a fucking asshole, and I'm going to take you down a damn peg." You mean it figuratively and literally, you like to be taller then him and he's good on his knees. You push him into your room, and when it's all said and done your back is riddled with scratches, and he's covered in bite marks. You've found biting is the easiest way to break his skin. He's sprawled up essentially taking up the entirety of your bed, too tall and lanky even in his sleep, and you've resorted to just shoving him around until you can get comfortable next to him. You loop an arm over him and dwell in the utterly human comfort of cuddling, you're too tired to care about how much you despise him. 

"Karkat's going to be mad at me." Sollux grumbles, resting his chin atop your head in a way he knows infuriates you. 

"What did you have stuff planned today?" You yawn mid question. 

"A Matesprit is much more emotionally demanding then a kismesis." You chuckle dryly at the way his lisp butchers the words. 

"Go run off to lover boy then." You've never been able to fully grasp troll quadrants, it's always brought up a bit of jealousy in you, but Sollux is damn good at that. His alien shoulders shift in a shrug. 

"I probably should." 

"Then go." But he doesn't. 

"Just shut up. I'm tired." He pulls you closer though, and you purposely arrange your elbow to stick into him painfully. He pinches your side and you yelp before smiling and relaxing into his shitty, too tall, stupid, angular, uncomfortable body.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't dirk-centric and I'm proud of myself for that. Yeah I secretly love Davesol  
> On tumblr at Barefootcosplayer if you want to hit me up there.


End file.
